


Behind Camera

by Jellise



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellise/pseuds/Jellise
Summary: sjr4第一期花絮现背ooc勿上升
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 圭云
Kudos: 11





	Behind Camera

曺圭贤正在认真的填着性格测试的问卷。

崔始源走过来看到正在拍摄做题的曺圭贤，一脸调戏地叫着“圭~”。

曺圭贤眼都没抬，学霸的专注力总是格外强，他的视线徘徊在问卷和答案纸之间，漫不经心地“嗯”了两句。

崔始源看曺圭贤没什么反应，索性也就不在逗了，转头做自己的事情。

可就算是学霸，也总有不专注的时候。

曺圭贤正写着答案，却突然从余光里发现了那个穿着无袖的爱人正朝他走过来，他突然有些慌乱，不自然地挑了下眉，仿佛预料到了金钟云接下来的举动。

就像以往无数次那样，金钟云的手从他的胸口一路滑向臂膀处，紧接着那人温热的身体就从背后紧紧地缠了上来，隔着薄纱的心跳声从头骨传递到曺圭贤心里，变成了相同的频率。金钟云动了动，把曺圭贤抱得更紧，将下巴靠在他的肩膀上感受着他的气息。

曺圭贤控制着自己的气息，用余光瞥向镜头里的金钟云，只见那人像一只没有安全感的小猫咪一样柔柔地贴着自己，眼神朦胧着没有焦距，估计是紧张一会儿就要开始的演唱会了，虽然想要把金钟云抱在怀里好好安慰一下，可这是在拍摄中，超越队友情的行为是绝对不能出现的。

那肩膀上的小手还在无意地胡乱地摸着他，曺圭贤心里被金钟云的小爪子挠着痒的不行，就像被金钟云有一搭没一搭蹭着的耳朵那样痒。

曺圭贤努力保持镇定，继续答题，可金钟云身上散发的牡丹香气过于诱惑，让他目眩神迷，心里祈祷金钟云赶紧发现摄像机，不要再考验自己的意志力了。

那作乱的始作俑者在迟迟得不到爱人的回应后，疑惑地扭头看向曺圭贤，这才发现正在录制的摄像机，心里暗叫一声糟糕，就赶紧松了手，仿佛被人窥去秘密一般快速逃离了现场，留曺圭贤一个人收拾烂摊子。

曺圭贤有些头疼，思考着怎么处理这段视频。回想了一下，感觉解释成来打扰自己的哥哥也不是不行吧…实在不然就拜托神童哥剪辑掉吧再给节目组吧。

解决了这个难题，曺圭贤试图将注意力放回问卷上，可那还没平稳的心跳以及那萦绕在发梢的牡丹香气却总是让他分神。

“哥，一会儿来我房间吧~”演唱会结束后，曺圭贤从后面抱着金钟云，在他耳边用气音撒娇道，满意地看着那变红的耳根，无视爱人“快放开我，浑身都是汗好难受”的小抗议，像个大型挂件一样挂在金钟云身后一路，直到坐上车，而成员们也早已见怪不怪选择性无视。

曺圭贤洗完澡的时候，金钟云已经穿着睡衣坐在他房间的桌子前写着同样的问卷了，一手还拿着手机时不时瞟两眼。

曺圭贤走过去从后面搂住金钟云的脖子，抓走他的手机，再将下巴磕在他头顶的发旋上蹭着。金钟云被曺圭贤的重量压着根本没办法好好答题，轻轻晃了两下试图甩开曺圭贤却无果，忍不住说道：“呀，我要做这个问卷了，你快放开我！”

曺圭贤才没有听话，“哥好坏啊，明明知道这样没法答题，下午却还来闹我。”

“我、我才没有…”金钟云心虚的撇了撇嘴，低下头的时候看到开着的摄像机，突然想起了拍摄的事情，赶紧拍了拍曺圭贤的胳膊，示意他镜头：“我这里开着视频呢！你快放开，不然都要录进去了！”

“才不要，哥真的太坏了，下午来我视频里作乱完了就跑了，现在倒知道担心了，太不公平了！”曺圭贤摇着金钟云打趣着。

“我又不是故意的，谁知道你开着摄像头，你都不知道提醒我一下吗？”

“我哪有时间提醒你啊，你一上来就抱住我了！而且那么大的相机哥看不到吗？哦我知道了，哥一定是故意装作没看到吧。”

“我真的没有看到！我看到了才不会那样做！”金钟云想起下午的事情有些不好意思，可看到满头彩色小夹子的曺圭贤认真答题的样子就觉得可爱的紧，就是控制不住想抱抱嘛。

看到摄像机里两人抱着的画面，金钟云转念一想，质问道：“倒是你！你可是看到镜头了吧？”

“我看到了啊~”曺圭贤正大光明地说着。

“那你还抱上来？”金钟云终于找到了可以反击的点，有些开心地撅着嘴问着。

“对啊，哥都来我房间了当然要抱着了。”曺圭贤一脸理所应当，看着吃瘪拿他没办法的哥哥坏坏地笑了笑，伸手就把摄像机关了，一把抱起金钟云，撒娇搬地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“而且我不光要抱，我还要吃了哥。”

“呀！经纪人可是让我明早就要交问…”

才不管金钟云的抱怨，曺圭贤俯身上前堵住了爱人的抱怨。

当第二天终于联系到失联的金钟云并拿到了测试问卷的经纪人看着摄像机疑问道：“你录的视频呢？”

金钟云心虚地看向一边，刚想解释就被曺圭贤接过话：“钟云哥肯定是忘记录啦~没什么事我们就先走了~”

经纪人看着两人腻歪的背影，怨念着：“辣鸡小情侣！”

\- the end -


End file.
